


Lost Count Of All My Fantasties

by goyangiprince



Category: f(x)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangiprince/pseuds/goyangiprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're gonna be a good girl for me, aren't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Count Of All My Fantasties

"Sorry," Amber says, sincerely, putting the prop she had been poking Soojung with down and putting her hands up in surrender. She leans in to whisper in Soojung's ear with a hint of a grin playing at the corners of her mouth.

"I'll make it up to you?" she asks, hopefully, and Soojung knows she can't hold onto being annoyed when Amber looks like that at her. She tries her hardest to keep a straight face, leaning back to whisper in Amber's ear.

"I don't know..." she says slowly. "Someone's been a very bad girl," she whispers back, pleased to hear Amber's sharp intake of breath at that. Amber bites her lip and gently tugs at Soojung's arm.

"While our room back here is empty," she mutters, half to Soojung and half to herself as they exit the stage and go back down the hall. Soojung is a little surprised that Amber was affected by that statement so easily, but the rush from their earlier performance this morning must have her excited. Soojung smiles to herself, satisfied as she ends up being the one dragging Amber to the couch, sitting her down and straddling her legs across her lap.

"I've been thinking about this--about you--all day," Amber confesses, and Soojung raises an eyebrow, amused.

"Is that why you've been acting up? Trying to get my attention?" she asks, a slight grin playing at the corners of her mouth.

Amber shakes her head in denial, even though she knows it's true. They both know how this is going to go at this point as they slip into familiar roles with each other, Soojung tilting Amber's chin up with a finger to look in her eyes.

“You’re gonna be a good girl for me now, aren’t you?” she asks, although it isn’t really a question.

“Shit, yes,” Amber breathes, nodding. Soojung knows how affected she is, her fingers digging into the couch cushions as she forces herself to not touch before she’s allowed. Soojung smirks, lightly tapping Amber’s nose.

“No cursing. You can move your hands now.”

Amber’s hands are cupping her face in an instant, dragging her down for an eager kiss, tongue swiping into her mouth. Soojung melts against her, always finding Amber’s excitement overwhelming in the best of ways. She was like a hyperactive puppy sometimes, but she was always pleased to be _her_ puppy.

Amber’s hands drop down, slowly sliding down her waist to grab her ass, grinding Soojung up against her slightly as she moves to kiss down Soojung’s neck. She drags her teeth ever so lightly across her skin, refusing to bite down as much as she might want to--as much as Soojung might want her to. They’ve still got their second performance to do and shit, they’re probably running out of time.

Soojung grinds up against her purposefully this time, urging Amber to move on.

“I thought you were going to make it up to me, unnie,” she reminds her, and Amber gets the hint, slipping her hand up Soojung’s thigh and dipping under her skirt, fingers stroking against already wet cotton. The corner of Amber’s mouth twitches up in a grin, and normally, Soojung would scold her for that, too, but at this point she doesn’t really care. Right now, all she can think about is how thankful she is that the stylists put her in a dress today.

A groan slips from her lips when Amber finally slides a finger inside of her, Soojung’s head tilting back in pleasure. It’s not nearly enough though, and Amber adds a second one quickly, curling them as she thrusts shallowly into Soojung. Soojung grinds against her hand, whimpering at the pressure against her clit. Amber’s got her head tucked against her neck, tracing slow circles on her skin with her tongue that set Soojung’s nerves aflame. She digs her fingers into Amber’s hair, tugging hard to yank her head back.

“More,” she orders, shamelessly bucking her hips against Amber’s hand now. “Come on, fuck me harder, unnie.”

“Yes, princess,” Amber mumbles, obeying quickly by slipping a third finger inside of Soojung, filling her up so perfectly she can hardly think straight. She rides her faster, chasing her own orgasm, groaning when Amber crooks her fingers just right. Soojung’s grip on Amber’s hair loosens, fingers stroking through the soft strands in appreciation. A few more thrusts and she’s gone, moaning as Amber fucks her through the high, soaking in the little whimpers Amber lets out as Soojung’s pussy clenches and throbs around her fingers.

“Such a good girl for me,” she praises Amber once she comes back to her senses, fingers still running through Amber’s short hair as she beams up at her. Soojung smiles back contentedly, leaning down to kiss her deeply as Amber slips her hand out from under Soojung’s skirt.

“I guess you need to clean up,” Soojung says pointedly, eyes flicking over to Amber’s wet fingers. Amber lifts her hand up to her mouth, keeping her eyes focused on Soojung as she licks her own fingers clean slowly. Soojung regrets her order as Amber traces her tongue around her fingers one at a time before sucking them clean in a show that is more than enough to get her aroused again.

Amber smirks at Soojung when she’s finished, clearly happy to have had the last say for once, despite her own needs being completely ignored.

“You did that on purpose,” Soojung scolds, only half-serious.

“Yup,” Amber grins, shooting her a huge grin that has Soojung blushing and breaking into a fit of giggles. The mood is completely ruined by this point, but neither of them really mind. Soojung strokes back Amber’s bangs and smiles softly.

“We’ve got to go, is that okay?” Soojung asks, pulling herself up off the couch to rummage through her bag for extra underwear. She knows Amber would speak up if she wasn't, but she always wants to check after they slip into roles like this, feels that it’s important even if they’ve been doing it for ages now.

“I’m fine,” Amber laughs softly at her concern. Soojung finishes changing and Amber gets up off the couch to pull her into a kiss. “Besides, I thought I was getting punished,” she reminds Soojung when they break apart.

“Oh, you are,” Soojung grins back at Amber, tossing her hair over her shoulder. One hand slips down to rub between Amber’s legs before quickly pulling away, and Soojung enjoys the hiss she lets out at the teasing. “But good girls have to wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in October 2015. Original LJ post [here](http://goyangiprince.livejournal.com/3635.html).
> 
> Inspired by this fanaccount:  
>  _151030 -- Soojung and Amber talked for a while beside the stage. Amber tried to play with Soojung and played with the props until it almost broke, and then got scolded by Soojung._ [[x](https://twitter.com/mewsofia/status/659955142230302720)]
> 
> Somehow that turned into porn. Oops.
> 
> Title from f(x)'s X.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! ♡ You can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/goyangiprince).


End file.
